Hard time ahead
by Reapersreturn
Summary: Ruby may seem like a normal girl but she has a secret as well as a past she cant remember or explain, this is my first fic so please take it easy will be updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY's room was quiet and peaceful then...  
Thump...  
"What was that?" Asked Wiess her hair flopping as she bolted upright in bed.

"Me ouch" said Ruby getting up from the floor holding her right arm.  
"Maybe she should have a bottom bunk" suggested Blake.  
"Im fine really" said Ruby getting up from the floor and walking to their bath room. She locked the door and hunched over the sink.

She could feel it the burning sensation in her head and limbs. she grew a mix of scared and angry, the noise of a women screaming filled her head and she clutched her head in pain tears rolling down her cheeks she looked as tears in the mirror. Her eyes grew bright hot then faded to a glowing yellow colour.

She peeked into the room and everyone was a sleep she carefully climbed back into bed before trying to fall a sleep again.

Ruby was in a house it felt familiar to her but she couldn't remember where, she heard screams and the slashing of blades and gunfire followed by roars and crashing, Ruby turned to see a women in a white cloak and with a rose symbol on her belt.

"Come on honey" the women said picking up the small girl and carry her to a cupboard, "be brave sweetheart I wont belong I promise".

"Mommy"cried the girl as the door shut. the girl sat there sitting and crying clutching her teddy waiting for her to return.

Ruby's eyes shot open, she was in bed still with her eye mask on, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once again.

The next day.

Ruby was the first to wake like normal she crept into the bathroom to the mirror, her eyes had returned to their normal silver colour and her body and emotions felt normal.

She sighed "What am I". She thought about telling Yang but she didn't even what was happening to her properly only that it she felt aggressive, angry and scared as well as strong, when this happened

She left the bathroom to see the others waking up.  
"Morning" said Wiess.  
"Have we got classes today?" Asked Ruby.  
"Ruby" said Blake.  
"Yes?" Asked Ruby.  
"Its saturday, day off"Blake finished.  
Ruby sighed and got dressed.  
"Where are you going" inquired Wiess.  
"Breakfast" Ruby replied and they all got dressed and left their dorm.

As they left they Lei Ren he was holding a toothbrush.  
"Did you brush your teeth in the normal toilets?" Asked Yang.  
"Nope its pyhrras" he replied.  
"What happened" asked Blake.  
"Nora couldn't find something and knocked pyhrras tooth brush in the toilet and flushed it by accident" he replied.  
"Bet that went well" said Yang.  
"Well you could have cut the tension with scissors" said Ren." I gotta return this now" he said entering into his dorm.

Later on

The four girls were sitting at a table near the centre of the room, They were all eating a well cooked breakfast.  
"Saturdays rock" said Yang as she devoured the rest of her plate.  
"And you call me greedy" responded Ruby quietly.  
"You are sis but I that doesn't mean I cant be too" she replied.  
"Ruby you've barley eaten anything on your plate" said Wiess.  
"Im not overly hungry" said Ruby.  
"Again? Are you feeling ok" inquired Blake.  
"Honestly I'm just not hungry" Ruby said.  
"Even for a cookie?" Asked Yang.  
"Do you have one?" Asked Ruby.  
"In my bag if you eat your breakfast" said Yang and Ruby started eating again. Yang looked at Blake and mouthed, "works every time", Blake smiled and continued to eat.

Shouting came from the over side of the room followed by a crash, they looked over to see Jaune on the floor and a girl walking away.

"He will never learn" said Blake.  
"He left me chocolates yesterday" said Wiess. "What did you do?" Asked Yang.  
"Eat them of course" said Wiess "I have to admit though even though I don't like him he has very good taste in chocolate".

Blake had noticed Ruby had lost focus and she snapped her fingers and she focused again. "Sorry I was thinking about something" she said finishing her plate. Yang placed a cookie next to her plate and Ruby slowly devoured it.

6 hours later.

Ruby was slicing training dummies in the training room she was tired barely keeping her eyes open, to make matters worse the burning feeling had started early and it was getting hard to hide it several people had already began to comment her eyes were a brighter shade.

She collapsed crescent Rose down and left the training area and walked to her dorm hearing the screaming in her head, it was quiet but it was there.

She stumbled into her dorm and saw no one in there she sat on her bed and wrote a letter to her friends at signal before falling asleep.

A few hours later.

The others walked in and Yang saw Ruby on her bunk, Yang gently woke the red head.  
"Hey Ruby " she said gently shaking her and she stirred, "come on sis you'll miss dinner".  
"Im coming" Ruby said getting off her bed and walking with them still feeling the start of another hard night

A/N this is my first fanfic so give me a chance, also this story will become more clear as it goes on and more will be revealed like WTF is happening to Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was walking down the corridor with strangely Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby had promised herself to try to make friends with her, one to make her time easier and two Velvet just needed a friend and Ruby wanted one

"I don't see the problem with your ears" said Ruby.  
"Y-you don't?" Asked Velvet.  
"No their cool" said the girl with red highlights.  
"Thanks I wish the others were the same" sighed the Faunus.  
"Trust me I'm the youngest in the school by two years if anyone should be picked on its me" replied Ruby.  
"I heard about that how did you get in?" Asked Velvet.  
"Ill explain over lunch" said Ruby dragging her off.

Later that night.

Ruby was once again the little girl she was in a kitchen when a man walked over to her holding what appeared to be a war hammer and a gun in one. "Get up stairs go!" He shouted and she ran up some stairs and into the room from before, she sat on the floor as the roars and gunfire got louder, she sat there clutching her teddy and crying when the door opened and the familiar women walked in.

Ruby woke up in a sweat "Its getting clearer" she mumbled to her self, she peaked under the night mask everyone was asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.  
She woke several hours later and got out her diary and she began to write.

Dear diary  
I had the dream again last night only this time i saw more of what happened, this women or mother is very familiar I also failed to notice her symbol the first time. My symbol.

I have no idea who she is but I might try the library to find some old news papers.

She put down her pen and locked her diary just as Weiss woke up.  
"Morning" said Weiss as she heard Ruby trying to hide something.  
"Morning Weiss" greeted the short haired girl.  
"What was wrong last night?" Asked Weiss leaning to the left to look at Ruby.

"What do you mean?" replied Ruby.  
"Well the rocking, the moaning the crying" said Weiss glaring at ruby.  
"Oh I had a bad dream" replied Ruby 'Damn shes on to me I hope she doesn't realise my eyes' thought Ruby.  
But before she could answer she could hear yawning from the bottom bunk to the right.

"Morning blake" said Weiss.  
"Morning" replied the girl with the bow as the perched her self up.  
"Now we just got to get yang up and we can begin our day" said Ruby.  
"How we gonna get her up" Asked Weiss.  
"I got it" replied the girl with red stripes he climbed down from her bunk and hopped up against yangs.

She got closes the yelled "Cute boy!".  
"Where!" Said yang bolting up right and ruby jumped down off the bed, "oh screw you sis".  
"And todays lesson is Yang is desperate" said blake from the bottom bunk and Weiss and ruby started chuckling  
"I will come down and take that bow from you" threatened yang playfully.

"You already know whats under there" replied blake.  
"I didn't say i would give it back" replied Yang with a unsettling smile, "Hmm thats what I thought Blakey".

Later in class

Team Rwby was sitting in the second row with team Jnpr behind them and Cdnl at the back.

"Now class who knows about the attack on Grimm rock hollow?" Said Professor Oobleck who was obviously full of caffeine.

"I was an attack on a village that only left survivor" said Pyrrha.  
"Excellent" said the professor gliding round the room.  
"And how many huntsmen and huntresses were at the town".  
Velvet raised her hand, "20 none were ever heard from again".  
"Yes well done Miss Scarletina" responded the professor.  
Someone coughed nerd and they knew it was instantly Cardin.

"Mr Winchester show some respect please" Oobleck replied.  
Ruby by this point had lost focus and was having more visions like the dream.

She could see a village burning and people fighting the Grimm but failing, she saw the white cloaked women call the child but she couldn't make out the name.

"Miss rose are you alright" asked the professor noticing Ruby was holding her head.  
"I don't feel to good but ill be fine" replied Ruby trying to stay focused on the class.  
Yang meanwhile stared at Ruby with concern when Blake toucher her hand , "she will be fine" said the black haired girl.  
"Alright" said Yang returning to her work.

Later that day.

Team Rwby and Jnpr were sitting in the cafeteria. And once again Ruby wasn't eating.

"Will you eat something" moaned Weiss.  
"Im not hungry!" Ruby snapped causing Weiss to back off.  
"Weiss in sorry I'm just not sleeping well" apologised Ruby but Weiss raised her hand "its ok i now you didn't mean it".

"Stop it!" Came a scream from behind them as Cardin was once again bullying Velvet.

Blake and Ruby got up and walked over to him. "Hey leaver her alone" ordered Ruby.  
"Cardin realised her was out numbered, "fine take the freak" he said throwing velvet at Ruby but her ears ruby caught her and wrapped her arms round her as Cardin ran.

Unknown warehouse somewhere in vale.  
A man in a lab coat stood looking at a monitor when a women wearing a Crimson dress with dark hair appeared .

"Cinder a pleasure" the man spoke.  
"Doctor Einer I believe I can help you with your" she paused "tests".  
"Im listening" The doctor replied.  
"A girl she keeps interfering with my plans, she has the gift you require" continued Cinder.  
"You need her out the way" replied Einer.  
"And you need a recruit its a win win situation" she said.  
"This girls file is impressive she wont be easy to recruit" He said looking at the other screen to see the girls file.  
"I can supply what you need just get her" replied Cinder.  
"It will be done Miss Fall" he said and she dissapeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby stood outside Ozpins office, she straightened her uniform and knocked, she waited, "Come in" came a voice from inside she opened the door. The room was large with paintings of different forests and villages with a large map of vale and shelfs stacked with books.  
There was a desk at the end of the room, sitting at it was Ozpin and standing next to him was professor Good-witch.

"Ruby take a seat" he said gesturing to the seat facing him, she shakily took the seat.  
"Am I in trouble" asked Ruby.  
"Quite the opposite" said miss goodwitch.  
"I think you need to see this" he said pushing a button and the map behind him changed and revealed it self to be a monitor.

It showed a girl in a cape in the middle of the night moving through the halls at incredible speeds the camera switched to one above a door the girl looked up and ruby saw her face, it was herself from a few nights ago her eyes glowing.

Ruby sat their motionless, "Your not in trouble miss Rose in fact I'm here to help" he said and she looked at him.  
"First off all do you get a burning feeling in your joints or headaches?" He asked.  
"Every night" she replied.  
"Alright do you have bad dreams" he asked.  
"Yes" she replied.  
"Can I see your arm?" He asked and she held out her arm, the gently took it and pushed up her sleeve. Under it was a large yellow glowing scar from her elbow to her wrist.

"It is as I first thought" Ozpin said examining her arm, he sighed "Ruby the gift you have is a rare type of aura known as Sepstone named after the first women known to have it".

"It it forms a layer of pure energy under the skin and muscle causing, increased bone strength, your strength and speed all together is increased and your intelligence and response times are also improved" he began.

"Its estimated only 10 people in vytal have it and only 3 will ever experience it" he finished.  
"How do you know about?" Asked Ruby.  
"A boy who used to come her had it" said glynda, "he died in one of Roman Torchwick's dust shop robberies".

"Is that why…" Ruby began and Goodwitch nodded.  
"I might be wrong Ruby only time will tell" should tell.  
"What causes it?" Asked the you g girl.  
"It normally activates when its host is in in extreme danger or is experiencing extreme pain or is scared and or upset" Ozpin noticed when he said those last words Ruby seemed to sadden.

"Is something wrong" asked Ozpin, "should I tell my team?" Asked Ruby.  
"Best you tell them instead of them finding out" replied Ozpin she then walked over to the door, "Ruby a word of warning there are those who would miss use your gift stay vigilant" warned Ozpin before she left.

Later that day, as normal team Ruby was sitting in thier dorm they had intended to go out but a storm had begun and it was nasty.

Ruby sat studying their keeping an eye on the time, Weiss doing her nails, blake was reading as normal and yang was trying to sleep.

Thud

"There going hard tonight" said Ruby.  
"Pyrrha tried to hint her feelings to Jaune" said blake.  
"That boy is so oblivious" commented Weiss as another crash came from above.  
"She must be mad" said yang.

Ruby touched her head she knew it was coming now was a better time then ever but then she started to worry about how they would think of her, she decided to lay off the idea till tommorow.

They heard a door open moaning then a door slam.

"Im going to bed night" said Ruby turning to face the walk before trying to drift off into a deep sleep.

Later that night to normal routine followed she would she more of the dream.

The little girl ran into the kitchen, "mommy can I go outside?" The girl asked.  
The women in the with cloak turned around this was the first time Ruby had properly seen her face she had long black hair silver eyes, ruby thought she looked quite pretty.

"Only if you wrap up its cold out their" she said and the little girl ran over to her coat and glove and put them on and ran out side,

She began to swing on the swing when a large roar Reached her ears, followed by a large bell ringing panic was all around.

She awoke the next morning, "today I've got to tell them today"

**Not overly long but the next chapter will be better, now we partly know whats wrong with Ruby.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby sat on her bed wife her eye mask on refusing to try to sleep, One because of the storm once again out side and two because of her dreams, now she knew the truth of her gift and how it happened she needed to be careful, but she still had yet to tell them about it.

"Ruby" she heard a tired voice.  
"Yes Yang" she replied from behind the sheets to reveal her sister spread out on the bed, "you need to sleep Ruby" replied the blond.  
"Im fine yang" replied the younger girl, and received a cold stare from her sister.  
"You don't want to sleep alone do you?" Asked Yang and Ruby nodded.

Yang lifted up her covers and Ruby climbed down from her bunk and climbed onto yangs she laid down and rested her head on yangs chest.

Yang enveloped Ruby with her arms and the 15 year old fell asleep.

Yang was the first to wake the storm was getting rough and not even she could ignore it She sat there looking at her sister who was clinging to her big sister, yang couldn't help but smile at her thinking of when ruby was five and couldn't sleep so she would come and find yang.

A large lighting strike stuck near the school and a roar of thunder echoed through the walls, Weiss shot up in terror, Ruby clung to yang harder and blake eyes shot open and engulfed deep breaths, the storms was still bad outside.

"Everyone ok?" Asked Weiss.  
"Im good" said yang.  
"Im ok" replied blake still breathing hard.  
"Ruby?" Asked Weiss waiting for her partner to reply.  
"Up here" came a voice as they looked at yang and the girl appeared.  
"Guess we better wait till the storms over" stated blake.  
"Ruby whats wrong" asked yang.

"I need to tell you guys something, well show you really" answered the little girl after a while.  
"What?" Asked yang worryingly.  
"If I do will you guys hate me?" Asked the shorter girl.  
"Don't worry we wont" replied blake as she sat on Weiss bed.

"Ok here goes nothing" she said as she reached for her masked, she slowly pulled it up her hands shaking the whole tim.

The team watched as what they saw shocked them beyond words, Ruby's silver eyes had been replaced by a glowing glowing golden colour.

"Ruby" said yang unsure of what was happening.  
"Its called Sepstone" Ruby sighed, "its a rare type of aura I'm one of only ten in the world to have it".  
"What does it do?" Asked Weiss.  
"According to Ozpin it forms a layer of pure energy under my skin that increases muscle strength, the speed the muscles move, my bone strength and my intelligence is increased" replied the glowing girl.

"What causes it?" Asked blake.  
"It Appears when I'm in danger or angry, scared or upset" replied ruby.  
"Why does it happen at night then?" Asked Yang.  
"Im not exactly sure but I think because I sometimes get nightmares my I worry about having them and my aura activates" replied ruby.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Asked Weiss a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.  
"I wasn't sure how you would react i thought you wouldn't feel the same way about me" replied ruby looking at the bed.  
"Don't be stupid" snapped Weiss.  
"Ruby we wouldn't treat you any different" said blake.  
"Thanks" said ruby looking up.

Team JNPR's dorm.

Pyrrha had ben woken by the large roar thunder she sat in bed for a while before she noticed the one thing that was missing, her leader.

She got of her bed and walked toward the bathroom when opened the door a crack and looked in she didn't see anything she walked in over to the mirror.

Her hair was curly at the bottom and looked a mess, she had bags under her eyes. She was caught off by light snoring behind her, she turned to see Jaune asleep on the floor in the corner of the room her was fully clothed.

She couldn't help but smile she poked Jaune with her foot.  
"Hmmm ahh Pyrrha" he jumper to life.  
"Nice sleep?" She joked.  
"Sorry" he said getting up, "its fine" she said putting his arm round her, she had gone too hard on him the other night and she had hurt his leg, she was relieved it wasn't broken only bruised but it was still painful for him to walk on.

She helped him out the bathroom and over to his bed he laid down and she walked to get him and her a drink when she returned he was asleep.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, "good night Jaune" she said as she walked away Jaune smiled in his sleep.

Back in team Rwby's dorm.

Blake was sitting there wondering what to do she decide and reached for her bow.

"What are you doing?" asked Weiss.  
"Well we are the only ones here and I trust you guys" she replied pulling at it.  
She pulled it off and her teammates saw her secret a pair of small cat ears.

"Wow ruby said they were cute but…" yang was lost for words.  
"They suit you" said Weiss which was surprising coming from her.  
For the first time in a while blake felt happy and at home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby's nightmares had slowed last few days and now she was getting better sleep knowing that the others knew about her issue and that they wouldn't hate or think different of her.

Because of Ruby telling the others her secret she had decided to embrace being a Faunus and didn't wear her bow in the dorm much but she did always when she was outside.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the cafeteria with Velvet.

Ruby sat there poking her food with her fork.  
"It can feel anything Ruby" said Velvet.  
"Not hungry?" Asked Weiss.  
Ruby nodded.  
"Why is she never hungry" asked nora and Weiss, Blake and Yang all looked at each other, "because... She eats to many cookies during the day" replied Blake.  
"Oh ok" replied the heavy hitter.

"Hey cotton ears" came a familiar voice and instantly Ruby became angry.  
"Go away Cardin" said Yang sipping her morning coffee not even looking at him.  
"I just said hi to the freak" he replied.  
"Shes no more a freak then you are a man" said Blake and "oo's" came from around the room.

"Is there a reason your even here?" Asked Ruby.  
"Be quiet you little brat" he snapped.  
"Hey don't talk to my sister like that" said Yang eyes turning red.  
"Yang its fine he cant hurt me" said Ruby.  
"And why's that because of your mother" everyone fell silent for a split second.

"Cardin I think you should leave" said Pyrrha and Ruby got up and walked to face Cardin.  
"Cardin Winchester you ever say anything against my mother EVER again I will kick the crap out of you and leave you to bleed outside the school gates" gasps came from around the room as the threat was just made.

"Just because she's dead and can't protect doesn't mean you can go around making threats at people like me" replied Cardin with a smug grin.  
Ruby unhooked Crescent rose and held it out to her right, "velvet hold this" she said and it was removed from her grip, she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing.

"Bring it yellow eyes" said Cardin pulling out his mace and pointing it at her, in a split second that all changed, Ruby was in front of him, she kicked his mace and it shot across the room and got stuck in the wall.

She then kicked him in the stomach with incredibly force, did a front flip due to the force and landed on his back, she grabbed him by the throat and put him against the wall.

"Leave me, velvet, my team, Jaune's team and everyone else alone am I clear!" she said with real anger in her voice, "Yes" Cardin whined like a dog.  
She released her grip and she returned to normal she then realised what she had just done, she left the room quickly.

"Ruby wait" said Yang running after her followed by her team and velvet who still had crescent rose, "we should split up and find her" said Blake and they all nodded.

5 minutes later.

Weiss opened the door to their dorm and stepped inside.  
"Ruby?" She called but she couldn't hear anything, she walked towards Ruby's bunk and heard the soft sound of crying, she lifted up the cover draping her partners bunk.

Underneath was the girl she was looking for, the girl in red looked at her, Weiss instantly knew she wanted to burst out crying. The heiress climbed on the bed and pulled Ruby into a hug.

"I didn't mean it Weiss honest" she said as she cried.  
"Ssh hey listen he deserved it" the heiress replied as she picked up her scroll and began to message the others. "but didn't mean to go that far" cried Ruby. "He's just a attention seeker who likes to make him self feel better by making those lower then him feel like dirt him and his whole team". she said letting Ruby vent.

10 minutes later.

The rest of her team walked in, Yang holding Ruby's weapon. They saw Ruby sitting on the heiress bed with Weiss, both Blake and Yang went over and comforted her.

A little while later.

Ruby had fallen asleep with Yang on her bed, Weiss was also asleep, only Blake and Yang were awake.  
"Ive never seen that side of her" said Yang worryingly as she caressed her sisters hair. Blake was sitting on the end Yangs bed facing them.  
"She did get very violent its unlike her" replied the dark haired girl.  
"Im worried about her not about this problem but at her nightmares" said Yang.  
"How come?" Asked Blake.  
"She has seen a lot one no child should ever have to see, she is better not knowing…until the time is right" replied the older sister.

On a roof near their window a man in a special ops uniform put down his binoculars, and used his radio,"Professor this is jones I have confirmation" "its her".  
"Very well we must prepare" came a low intelligent voice.

**A/N: And so the plot begins to take shape, there will only be on chapter a week at the moment because I have a big test next week so yeah, also Im implementing the idea of romance between Jaune and Pyrrha in the story as suggested. Also there is more plot twists and revealers yet to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: heh well there was me saying I wouldn't be uploading one till monday, ibasically did a cramming session on monday and around 3pm got bored and tired so i wrote this and a few other things as well. **

Ozpine sat in his chair at his desk drinking his coffee as usual when Goodwitch walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Its about miss rose" she spoke calmly.  
"Whats happened?" Asked Ozpin taking a sip.  
"Yesterday morning her team and Jnpr's were in the cafeteria when Cardin Winchester started to pick on Velvet scarlatina.

"Ruby was calm until Cardin mentioned her mother" she said still remaining calm.

"I assume that this started a fight?" Asked Ozpin.  
"She threatened to beat him up and leave him to bleed out side of the gates" she said breaking from her calm stature.

"I see, was this because of her aura?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Her eyes were reported to be yellow she needs to be careful" warned Glynda.  
"Can you keep an eye on her?" Asked Ozpin.  
"Of course" she replied.

Team RWBY's dorm.

All of the team were present Ruby was half asleep like Blake and both Yang and Weiss were awake. "Ruby get up" Yang moaned.

"Its only 7:30 i want to sleep more" The youngest girl replied with moan.  
"Yang its a sunday we don't have to get up" explained Blake.  
"You don't have to but if she doesn't she'll never get up" said Yang jumping onto her sister.  
"Im up I'm up" said Ruby getting up and facing her teammates.

"Hey I just remembered its almost christmas" Realised Weiss.  
Everyone began to remember that and began to comment, all except the Faunus.

"Whats wrong Blake aren't you excited?" asked Yang sittig next to the dark haired girl.  
"Not really" said Blake.  
"Why!" Screeched Yang.  
Blake mumbled something.

"Sorry I didn't hear that" said Yang as she put a arm round Blake and almost crushed her.  
"I spend it alone" she repeated.  
"Why?" Asked Weiss instantly knowing the answer.  
"Most of my friends were white fang and abandoned me when I left and I haven't heard from my family for years." She said tearing up abit.

"Hey doesnt matter now you have us" said Yang.  
"Yangs right we're your family now" said Ruby and Weiss nodded.  
Blake wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "there was one more reason I woke you all up" Yang said with s smirk.

"What?" Asked Ruby as Yang backed towards the window she pulled the curtains apart and Ruby's eyes widened.  
The whole of beacon was covered in a white blanket of snow, they could already see the other students out side playing in the snow. By the time they turned around Ruby was already dressed.

They laughed and changed them selves they walked from there room to the courtyard.  
There they saw Ren watching nora make a snow man pyhrra and Jaune sitting next to each other on a bench talking.

They all went of, Yang helped Ruby with a snowman Weiss sat there with Blake talking and laughing at Ruby's slightly rubbish snowman building skills.

"Ruby aren't you cold" asked Blake staring at their leader who was only wearing her normal appear.  
"My aura keeps me warm most of the time" she answered.  
"I wish I had that" said Weiss as she shivered but she looked over at a nearby snowman it looked familiar.

"Did you see those ears move on that snowman" asked Weiss.  
"Yeah they twitched" said Yang.  
"You don't think that…" Ruby began before the they all dashed over to the snow man.

"Mmmmmph" came the snow man  
"Velvet?" Asked Blake.  
"Mmmmmph!" Came the voice again.  
The began to dig her out and eventually they had her head free.

"Thanks" she said shaking the snow out her hair.  
"Who did this to you?" Asked Blake.  
"Cardin's team mates not him though I think he's to scared after what Ruby did yesterday" she replied as she was broken free.

"Lets get you inside" said Yang as they helped her inside into their room,

Later that night.

Velvet was allowed to stay in the dorm with them and she slept between the bunks in the middle of the room, they were all sleeping well. Ruby on the other hand was having more of the dream.

The young girl in the back back garden the sounds of battle was loud in the small village, suddenly a Ursa broke through the fence and looked dead at her she looked at it as it ran at her, she shut her eyes.

When she reopened them she saw 2 people holding it back, "Go!" The female shouted and the girl ran back inside and the dream continued as normal.

Ruby shot up and standing next to her was all her team and Velvet.  
"You ok?" asked Blake.  
"Yeah just a bad dream" she lied.  
"You sure?" asked Weiss.  
"Yeah" she replied.  
"Ok then if your sure goodnight"said Yang as she returned to bed.

**A/N :So next chapter will have a story changing revelation and a life changing argument between two characters that we all know and love. I wonder if anyone knows what it will be**. **Also i will be uploading a christmas spin of of this tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: time for a early chapter and a plot twist.**

Ruby was rocking and turning in her sleep.

The girl was back in the cupboard she had been asleep of a while the sounds of battle had passed she tried to unlock the door but it was still locked, she sat their waiting for what felt like an eternity.

"I cant see any survivors" came a voice.  
"Help!" Yelled the girl.  
"You here that?" Came a new voice younger and familiar to ruby.  
"Yeah it came from the cupboard" came the original voice.

Ruby sat their then the door was pried off, standing their was two tall men of similar age, one ruby recognised but couldn't figure it out but then it came to her, a small girl only two years older at first glance, she had long blonde hair and lilac eyes, she walked over to the girl.  
"Im yang whats your name" came the girl.  
"Ruby... Ruby Rose" the girl replied.

Ruby woke up she knew now what was the little girl who survived Grimm rock hollow, she became angry towards Yang for not telling her.

Yang awoke several hours later and saw Ruby fully dressed at the end over the room arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

Ruby turned to blake and Weiss who were getting up.  
"I need to talk to my sister alone" she said her eyes going gold, they knew she was mad and left the room quickly only leaving yang and ruby in the room.  
"Whats up sis?" said yang cheery.  
"Cut the act yang" said ruby coldly.  
"Whats up with you?" She asked.  
"You said you knew nothing about my past other then my mother was dead" said ruby clenching her fist.  
"What are you... Ruby I'm so sorry I" she began.  
"You never told me where I came from you told me you found me in hospital" Ruby was furious now.  
"Ruby calm down I cant talk to you when your like this" pleaded yang.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ruby demanded.  
"Dad made me swear not to" she shouted back.  
"Why didn't you when he was gone" Ruby's fist clenched tighter.  
"I was going to tell you here because dad wasn't here to stop me" yang said putting her gauntlets on just incase.

Ruby had enough she wanted to hit and break something but didn't want it to be yang so she got out crescent rose and broke the window and jumped out onto a nearby roof. The door flew open and Blake and Weiss came in weapons drawn.  
"What happened" asked Blake as she saw yang crying  
"Yang whats wrong?" Asked blake putting gambol shroud away.  
"She hated me now blake I've ruined my relationship with my sister" she said through tears, blake pulled her into a hug.  
"What happened?" Asked Weiss.  
Yang explained the whole story to them about Ruby's past and how they found her.

"I can see why shes upset" said Weiss.  
"I mean to tell her when we got here, somewhere dad couldn't stop me somewhere she find out without dads interruptions" pleaded yang.  
"Yang you don't need to tell us that only Ruby when we find her" said blake.  
"Where could she have gone?" asked Weiss.

"I can think of two places, her mothers altar on a nearby cliff or…" she began.  
"Or?" Asked blake.  
"Grimm rock hollow" finished Yang.

12 hours later

Evening set in as ruby walked away from from a airship she looked at a nearby sign it read, Grimm rock hollow population: abandoned.

She walked into the town the sounds of battle filling her head more visions of people dying defending the village.  
Ursa skulls appeared her and there,"don't move" came a voice behind her she turned around and pulled down her hood to see a older women wearing a hat with a long feather "whats your name" she asked.

"Ruby rose" ruby replied.  
The women lowered her gun, "I was told you would come back by a women named summer rose"  
"That was my mother I thought she was dead" said ruby.  
"I assume you want to find your old house" she asked and ruby nodded "The names sally" Ruby followed her through the the torn streets, "hard to believe this happened 10 years ago" she said coming to a house which was the only one that was intact.

"Ill wait here" said the women, ruby nodded and walked inside, the house was mainly intact a few broken items here and there, she proceeded up the stairs. She followed her memories and walked to her old room she saw the cupboard she was left in she started to cry.

She saw her old teddy on the floor remembered dropping it when she went with yang. She picked it up, dusted it off and held it close to her as she saw a letter on the side of the room, she walked over to it, it was addressed to her she opened it.

To my darling daughter ruby rose  
Ruby began to tear up straight away.  
If you hard reading this then thank god you survived I couldn't find you when I returned a few days later part of me thought you had died but the other thought you had been saved, a person has moved into the village ruins i asked her to keep an eye out for you incase you survived and came back. You might have also realised by now that you have a rare type of aura, it runs in our family except me and my mother did not have it you are also the last rose I know about and I leave my rose necklace i have to help the remaining hunters kill the Grimm around the village,

Goodbye my darling  
Signed your mother  
Summer rose

Ruby began to tear up and pulled the necklace from the bag it was her rose symbol, she put it round her neck. "Did she ever comeback?" Asked Ruby sensing the woman had come back in.  
"She came back that time stayed for a bit then left I haven't seen her since" replied the women

"Its not safe for me to leave now Ill have to wait till tomorrow" said Ruby.  
"Ill get you something to eat" replied the women

Later that night

Ruby was asleep she started to dream again.

She was in a ambulance half asleep she could see yang and her dad.  
"Dad she deserves to know" she screamed at him, he stood their looking at her arms crossed.  
"We are not discussing this" he snapped back.  
"Then ill tell her!" Shouted yang.  
"You will do no such thing" he replied.  
"Why she needs to know you cant keep her past from her" shouted yang.  
"Enough! We will tell her when she is ready" he shouted and walked off.

Yang climbed into the ambulance and sat next to ruby, "he cant stop me I will tell you" said Yang as ruby fell unconscious

Ruby woke up the next morning and all her hate and anger towards yang had disappeared she sat there and thought about how she would apologise to her sister.

At beacon.

Yang woke up earlier and looked at her sisters bed hoping to see she had returned but was met by only their normal untouched room.  
"Shes not back yet is she?"asked yang.  
"Not yet no but she will" said blake popping her head up next to the bed.  
"I hope so" said yang worry in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby sat in her old bed thinking about how she was going to face Yang after what she said to her and how she screamed at her.

Suddenly the door opened and sally walked "in your pilot says he's ready to go and I've made some food for your journey" she said with a smile for the first time.  
"Thank you sally for everything" said ruby as she stood up and shook sally's hand.  
They walked towards the airship and it fired up, "Sally have one more favour to ask" said Ruby.  
"Ok?" Asked sally.  
"If by any chance my mothers still alive and does come back can you contact me at beacon academy" finished ruby.  
"Of course" she replied and before ruby climbed onto the transport she shouted "Ruby one more thing your mother told me to tell you to watch out for a woman named cinder fall she has ties to your family". "Ok" shouted back ruby and the ship it flew away.

A few hours later

Most of team Rwby walked through the town yang was in a very down mood, "lighten up yang" said blake only to receive a cold glare.  
"We will find her or she will comeback" said Weiss.  
"How do you know?" snapped Yang.  
"I came back and she will too" reasoned Blake.  
"I hope so" said Yang walking to the pier blake on the other hand had the feeling they were being watched.

"I should have told her along time ago" said yang.  
"Why not?" Asked Weiss.  
"Dad always punished me like grounding me or not letting me see my friends I even got kicked out the house for a few days once, he punished me for trying tell a girl her truth" replied yang.  
"Why cant she remember?" Asked blake.  
"The doctors gave her something to deal with the stress,she was already stressed to the max, she just… forgot we never understood why" the blond replied.

"Maybe her aura was trying to protect her and stopped those memories" suggested blake.  
"Actually that does make sense" said Weiss.

25 minutes ago.

Ruby paid the pilot and got of the airship she knew they would be looking for her but she needed to find them, climbed up some stairs to the top of the buildings.

She began searching from the roof tops, it took sometime before she saw them standing on the docks she came down to the ground and hit behind a corner , she could see them talking. She suddenly felt bad when she saw yangs face she could Yang was upset and had been crying, Ruby suddenly felt like a piece of her had been ripped out but she had to speak with them.

With yang.

Yang sat there on a fence throwing rocks into the sea while Weiss and Blake sat there trying to make her feel better.

"I want her to come back" said yang.  
"We know yang and she will in time" comforted blake but Weiss noticed something shocking on the other side of the road a certain red hooded figure.  
"Yang" she said trying to get her attention.  
"Yeah Weiss?" Said yang and looked towards where Weiss was pointing.  
"Is that" Yang said walking closer to the girl, Ruby pulled down her hood and smiled at her sister she then ran towards them, they did the same.

The two sisters connected into a hug when they reached each other. "Dont you ever! Do that again" cried yang between tears.  
"Im sorry yang" said ruby.  
Weiss and blake watched with smiles on their faces, but then blake cat ears picked up something.

"Whats wrong blake?" Asked Weiss as the two sisters broke their embrace.  
"We've got company" said blake as she got her weapon out, they did the same. They watched as men surrounded them on the rooftops and air jets appeared.

A voice came from the speaker on the air jets, "give us miss rose and no one gets hurt" came a old croaky voice.  
"Go to hell" shouted Weiss readying her rapier.  
"Then we will take her by force" he said and all the men attacked at once beginning to overwhelm the team,

This was just a distraction of course, two armoured and padded men rappelled down unseen and they grabbed ruby and cuffed her in special cuffs.

"Yang" cried ruby, and her sister turned to see her get launched into the air by a cable and into the air jet.  
"RUBY!" Shouted yang as the air jet pulled away.  
She send shots after it before it got away.  
Yang stood there her hands at her sides fists clenched. She was on fire and her eyes were red, "they took her after we got her back" she started as she walked back to beacon, "I'm going to kill them every last one".

Unknown warehouse later that night.

Ruby woke up on a operating table in a operation gown, she was restrained by the toughest steel she had ever  
seen.

"Good your awake miss rose, then we can begin" said a man from behind a set panel of glass.  
"Who are you?" Demanded ruby.  
"My name is professor Fredrick Einer and i know of your gift and now we will understand it more… begin" he replied and four robotic arms with needles came up from the floor two by her chest and two by her thighs.

The doctors had also fitted a device to her head, and in the span of three seconds the needles jabbed into her and the device activated.

Ruby tried her best but she couldn't, she had to let it out.  
She opened her mouth and out came the biggest ear piercing, heart shattering cry of pain anyone had ever heard even, though her aura was active it was still painful

**Well this is when the main plot takes shape and only a few chapters left :( oh well, also you might wonder what the needles and the device was for don't worry you'll find out. As for yang well lets just wait till thursday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n : Today class we will meet a new character an old one and get to see velvets weapon and combat gear which wasn't easy to come up with. **

Yang stared at the still empty bed adjacent from her, "yang well get her back, Ozpin is tracking her scroll as we speak we will have her back soon" said blake as she popped her head up too look at yang.

Yang didnt reply instead a tear rolled down her cheek, blake hopped onto the bed and embraced yang in a hug, her friend wanted her sister back. She had been yanked away from them by a mad man it had torn yang up.

Unknown warehouse.

Ruby watched from the operating table as at least a pint of her blood was taken away, she hurt all over and her head pounded. She was taken by 2 padded guards to a holding cell and thrown inside.

The hit the ground and was to tired and in too much pain to get up. She lied their on the floor for what felt like a millennia, she hurt the sound of the door being unlocked and it opened to reveal a blonde scientist, the walked over to ruby and helped her onto her cot.

"Why are you helping me" asked ruby.  
"I don't see a test subject only a girl who wants to go home" she replied.  
"You... do ?" Asked ruby.  
"Yeah, names violet" she said with a smile that made ruby feel safe.  
"I saw you try to stop the test" realised ruby  
"Your not the first my uncle einer's been doing this to people for years wether they have your aura or not" she explained with dread in her voice. "He tried to get his men to undress you, so i did it" he said and ruby mouthed thank you.

"He's your uncle?" Asked ruby shocked.  
"No not anymore, thats not the man I used to know he's been twisted and corrupted" she said angrily.  
"I wish I was back at beacon" said ruby as Violet tended to her wounds.  
"Hey just remember whats important to you" said violet, "they will try to break you mentally" getting up and walking to the door, "I'm so sorry" she said and she left

Beacon academy: Ozpin's office .

Yang blake and Weiss all sat on chairs waiting for Ozpin to begin.

"Thank you for coming last night we sent out the signal for the tracker in ruby's scroll which you said she had on her at the time" began ozpin, "we had no response" his words saddened the team.

"However 1hour ago the signal bounced back at a warehouse near the vale docks" he continued and everyone had a smile of hope on their faces.

"We believe this is where Ruby is being held and possibly experimented on" Goodwitch said with a sad tone, "We sent Miss scarletina on a scouting mission and several unmarked trucks have entered and left the warehouse"  
"Get ready to leave in one hour" said Ozpin. and they left

Warehouse at vale docks.

Ruby was prepped for operations again she couldn't stop thinking about her team and the fact her mother might not be dead after 10 years.

She could she violet from behind the glass her hand on the glass sad at the sight of ruby in there, doctor Einer was talking to a guy with red hair and a mask, then the man in the mask grabbed violet and took her away.

Ruby was mad but she held it in,she had to.

Warehouse exterior.

Yang, Weiss and blake watched the warehouse from afar when they heard something from behind them, they turned to see velvet in her combat gear, a lightly armoured pair of tight trousers and padded top which still which still showed her figure as well as being armoured on her back was a quiver and a large modern looking bow with two square boxes on the front, her combat gear was entirely dark blue.  
"Wow never seen you like that before" said yang.  
"You've never seen me fight before either" said the in the dark blue, "she is here".  
"You've sen her?" asked Weiss.  
"About 20 minutes ago she was dragged into the main warehouse but that places is locked down as tight as schnee company train, blake frowned at that comment.

"Find any good spots to get in?" Asked blake.  
"Large skylight on one of the warehouse roof" she replied and they left.

Yang scaled a nearby buildings gutter while Weiss jumped onto the roof with her glyphs, blake used gambol shroud and Velvet used a arrow with a grappling hook to climb up when blake noticed someone a old partner about to execute a scientist she jumped down and interrupted.

"Adam?" Asked blake as the others joined her.  
"Blake you traitor" he said in disgust, "you left the white fang for people like them" he pointed and yang and Weiss.  
"They are my friends you till not touch them" she shouted at him.

"Your protecting one of the biggest Faunus labour users in the whole of vytal" he snapped.  
"She maybe the heiress to the schnee dust company but she's my team mate and friend" said blake getting out her weapon, by now the women had run off.  
"Guys get ruby ill deal with him" she said and she charged at him knocking him over before he blocked.

The others ran towards the building when a explosion tore through the facility.  
3 minutes earlier.

Ruby refused to give up on a rescue, not even as the needles and machine activated but this time she felt different like she was burning up, she began to feel all her emotions at once and as the needle entered her skin...

Boom. the machines one by one began to break and sparks flew everywhere. The room rocked with a violent yellow flash it shattered glass and she was free from her restraints she stood up and looked at the security personnel, her eyes were red her skin glowed she felt indestructible. A guy charged her and she punched him.

She felt his bones shatter at her touch and he hit the floor limp...

**A/****n: ooo only two more chapters left and once again we can ask the question WTF is up with ruby, well you'll find out next chapter which will be maybe up saturday if its finished:**


	10. Finale

**So this is it the last chapter, well this has been fun, oh and to answer a question, i write this on my iPod and it doesn't recognise Yang, Ruby or Velvet as real words. Not sure why**.

Blake ducked a swing from adams weapon she kicked him and backflipped, they were fighting on the docks.  
"You shouldn't have left it was working, we were getting respect" said adam through gritted teeth as he threw blake into a wall.

"But not the way I hoped we could we were killing people innocent people" replied blake dodging another attack.  
"They were not innocent they discriminated against us" snapped adam as he hit blake in the face.

As blake hit the floor as a explosion ripped through the side of the warehouse.

In the warehouse.

Ruby stood there looking at the broken and crippled body on the floor in front of her, several of the men ran away but a few stayed to fight, Ruby recognised them as the white fang.

She ran and punched one through the thin wall the surrounded her. She smashed another into a broken machine, and another got stuck in a wall.

She charged at the last one and smashed through the wall onto the main warehouse storage area. She looked through the window into the next room she could hear Einer talking to the women from the dust shop robbery.

"Miss fall all I need is a few jets to contain her" pleaded the professor.  
"Its not just her, adam's engaged with his previous partner and 3 more are fighting your guards" replied the women.  
"Please" he begged, cinder saw Ruby through the class and cut off.

Einer turned around as Ruby crashed through the window and grabbed the professor and threw him out the other window onto the docks and came after him.

Docks:

Yang Weiss and Velvet watched as a column of smoke poured into the sky worry written on their faces.

"Watch out" cried Weiss as a thug appeared on a roof to their right armed with a rocket launcher, they dived out of the way as 5 more guys appeared.

Yang was about to attack when 2 arrows entered two thugs shoulders, Velvet dive rolled over Yang and pressed a button on her bow releasing to blades from the ends.

She began to take out the thugs quickly while Yang and Weiss carried on.

"Yang over there" said Weiss as she pointed towards a glowing girl on the docks, "its Ruby… oh my god what the hell have they done to my sister" Yang exclaimed eyes turning red.

They watched as Ruby beat up the men on the docks, they ran towards her.

Warehouse storage.

A thug crashed through the window, "sorry 'bout that" said Velvet stepping over his body her black heeled boots shattering the glass beneath them. "Hmm" she said looking around the room she was now in she a familiar sight, "thats Ruby's" she said to her self as she saw Ruby's weapon and clothing she. walked over to the cage and broke the lock.

She found a bag put Ruby's stuff in it and places crescent rose on her back and left the building.  
She took out two more guys with her bow before leaving

Docks: Ruby.

Ruby was quickly and efficiently taking out the white fang and thugs sent to stop her, it only took on or two hits to bring them down.

She heard an engine roar as a air jet flew over her head and more thugs jumped out and began to attack her.  
She began to beat them, one by one they fell, barley putting up a fight

The air jet then started to fire at her, she ran for cover and looked for something to throw, she found a hand held harpoon in a fishing boat. She aimed it at the air jet and fired. She harpoon hit the wing of the jet and she pulled the cable, just penny at the docks she was able to pull the wing of it.

Yang:

"Oh my..." Said Weiss not even able to finish her words, "I knew her aura made her strong, but i didn't know she could do that" said Yang.

"She cant" said a voice from behind, they turned to see the women adam was going to kill, "what do you mean?" Asked Weiss.  
"Before you got her Ruby was being tortured mentally they put a device on her head. It should her you dying, the tried to break her and now her body is now trying to protect it self because it thinks she going to go die its using everything she has not to let that happen" said Violet. They made this happen and i failed to stop it".  
"Thats why they tried to kill you" realised Weiss.  
"Yep and if we don't get to Ruby soon..." She began, "she may die".  
Yang looked at her sister as the air jet gave way and crashed into the ground.

Blake:

Blake and adam were still locked in combat.  
"Give it up i now come back to the white fang" he tried to convince her.  
"Not happening" she said kicking him and he flew back.  
Adam listened to his ear piece and when blake attacked her knocked gambol shroud out of her hands and sliced from her left hip to her right leg.

Blake dropped to her knees in pain and adam ran off as an air get landed on the docks. Arrows started flying after him and Velvet ran up to blake she caught adam in the shoulder when the air jet took off.

She bent down and helped blake to walk, "come on lets get Ruby and get outa here" Velvet said walking to the source of smoke.

Ruby:  
Ruby waited for more to come but they didn't, "Ruby!" Came a distant voice, she turned to see Yang and Weiss, she smiled and returned to normal before she could move she felt dizzy and fell to her knees.

Yang ran fastest she ever ever had and grabbed Ruby as she fell, "I'm never letting you leave my sight ever again" said Yang holding her sister in her arms as Weiss kneeled down next to them.  
Ruby gave a faint smile and pulled her sister into a hug she then received a hug from Weiss.

The door was kicked in behind them and turned to see Velvet carrying Blake who was barely able to stand, Weiss nodded at Yang and she took Yangs place holding Ruby while Yang went to help Blake.

Yang helped blake as Violet walked over, she smiled at Ruby before looking at Einer who was crawling away, Velvet and Violet walked over to him, "he's the one who did this to Ruby?" Asked Velvet.

"Yep" said Violet as the others walked up behind her, "I call first" said Yang cracking her knuckles and Einer gulped, "after you" said Velvet clenching her armoured gloves.

The next day

Ruby had been released from the infirmary very quickly, turned out her aura healed her body very quickly, Einer was taken into custody with 4 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and two shattered wrists, Violet had moved on and started a new life somewhere else. Blake's injury would heal but it would leave a scar from her hip to her leg she would need crutches for the time being. Adam wasn't seen after that and blake knew he was working for roman.

Yang and Ruby were walking back to their dorm, "Its good to be backI miss my bed" Ruby said causing Yang to laugh, "what about us?" Asked Yang.  
"You guys too" she said as the door opened, Ruby could smell baking and the lights were off, Yang turned them on.  
"Welcome home" shouted everyone from team Jnpr, Weiss, Blake and Velvet.

In front of them was a table full of cookies cakes hot drinks and many more besides, she looked at Velvet and Weiss who had aprons on.

"Welcome home sis" said Yang hugging her sister, they walked in and she received hugs from everyone.

They sat there eating cakes, cookies drinking and talking until, they got tired, Velvet was the last to go, she had called Ruby her "bestie" before leaving. Team rwby had sat on the couch before falling asleep, Ruby in the middle Yang on one side, Weiss on the other , and blake by her legs.

Ruby felt at home.

**And thats it end of the story, I'm thinking of a sequel and I've got a rough idea, anyway like I said I was going to a christmas story, I wanted to finish the story before I did it so it made sense It will be up late this week**.


	11. Epilogue

**Heh just kidding this one is the last, just a little epilogue with a bit of a suprise at the end So PAY ATTENTION.**

Ruby sat on her bed looking at news paper, the headline read "mad professor died in custody", ruby became angry death was to easy for him.

Ruby had been given the last part of the day off due a wound of hers that hadn't healed opening. She threw the paper on Blake's desk and laid back down on her bed, thinking.

The door opened and she saw blake come through the door struggling on her crutches even with yang helping her from behind, Weiss strolled in behind them, "thanks for the help princess" moaned yang and received a glare.

Yang noticed the news paper, "Ruby I'm sorry" said Yang.  
"Its fine he was working for someone" replied ruby, "i think I know who".

Unknown location.

"You did fail roman" said cinder sitting in a posh looking chair, one leg over the other.  
"Hey Einer failed" he replied.  
"You and adam were supposed to keep him on a leash" she said.  
"So what your gonna cut my pay check again?" Asked roman.  
"No ill do what i did to adam to you" she said standing up and held out her hand, roman sighed and placed his hand on top hers, she placed her other one over the top.

Roman could feel the pain, smoke was coming from her hands, after 20 seconds she let go. Romans hand was burned and searing with pain, "next time it will be much worse" she said sitting down.

"And red?" Asked roman shaking the pain from his hand.  
"We have her blood we can continue" she said leaning back, "for now keep stealing dust we need a lot more, adam will help as well".

"As you wish, oh and a few of my men said they saw her" he said and she popped her head up before he left.  
Once roman had left she walked over to a drawer and opened it inside was a photo, her the woman in the white cloak and several others where standing together, "cinder was happy in the photo.

The women in the white cloak was holding a small child in her arms. She was small with short black hair.


End file.
